


We Are Ordinary People

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: Introducing the Next Generation [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crying, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt, Panic Attacks, lisa has the tendency of comparing traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Lisa nearly sobbed when she heard his voice. "Cisco. I need- I need you to come get me." She sounded so damned weak. She hated that. She wasn't weak. Lisa Snart was not weak. She was a Snart. God! She shouldn't even have tears or rely on others! The only person that had ever saved her was Lenny.And Cisco, her mind supplied, remembering when he saved her head from literally blowing up.





	We Are Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

> Title is literally the name of a song- We Are Odinary People by ATTU

Tears streaked down her face as she wobbled down the street. A payphone across the street. Her hands fumbled as she grabbed the clunky phone from its sheath. Change from the ground that just so, luckily oh so luckily, happened to be there.

Lenny wasn't around. Mick was off with him. Rosa and Scudder were still in prison. Shawna and Mardon? No knowing. Who the fuck can she call? Everyone she knew wouldn't be-

Her fingers trembled as pressed the seven digits she had never intended to memorize. It rang for so long she was scared he wouldn't answer.

"'Lo?" A sleepy voice answered.

Lisa nearly sobbed when she heard his voice. "Cisco. I need- I need you to come get me." She sounded so damned weak. She hated that. She wasn't weak. Lisa Snart was not weak. She was a Snart. God! She shouldn't even have tears or rely on others! The only person that had ever saved her was Lenny.

And Cisco, her mind supplied, remembering when he saved her head from literally blowing up.

Lisa wasn't always as strong as she wanted to be.

"Lisa?" Cisco's voice suddenly became alert and there was a shuffling sound on the other end. "Where are you?"

Lisa glanced around and named the street signs she saw. "Bad side of town so be care-" she didn't get to finish her warning before a loud pop sound came from the corner of the street.

She flinched and pressed closer to the brick building, her hand clutching the pay phone so hard her knuckles were white and protruding. This time a sob did escape her lips.

"Lisa!"

The woman blinked a few times, in disbelief of who was in front of her. She only just called him.

"You a speedster too now?" Lisa attempted to joke as she shakily set the phone back in its place.

The long haired man shook his head. "Vibe. Open portals, see the past, present, and future, shoot sonic waves from my hands." He made jazz hands, in either an obvious attempt to lighten the mood or just pure Cisco charm.

If this was any other situation she'd start teasing him while admiring his secret strength. This wasn't any other time. This was after a month of being in there with her. All Lisa wanted was to shower and sleep and have someone hug her like she was a damned child.

She limped closer to Cisco and threw her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her back, his voice a soft steel as he whispered "you're gonna be fine Lise. Imma open a portal to anywhere you want."

Lisa gripped the smooth fabric of Cisco's pajama shirt. It was soft and warm. Like Cisco.

"Your place," she muttered into his shirt. There was another popping noise that made her tense up and push herself closer to Cisco. He held her close as he guided her forward, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, it's all good, we're here. Why don't you take a shower, I'll leave some clothes for you." Cisco's hand ran over Lisa's hair. It was shorter now, up to her shoulders and a little lopsided.

She glanced around. They were in fact not outside anymore, in Cisco's apartment. Lisa had never been here before, had always thought of she ever made it here it would be under very different circumstances.

"I feel so weak." She whispered into his hair.

"We all do." He whispered back.

She may have been in the shower for half an hour or two hours or who the fuck knows. When she stepped out, there was a small stack of several pajama shirts and pants on the counter. Lisa snorted under her breath, wanting to cry again. Cisco was such a nice guy.

She shoved on a pair of Star Wars pajamas with little BB-8's on it, thinking of Lenny. Her older brother loved the franchise, even if he tried to seem all cool and above everything. He was secretly a big geek. Lisa bought him a Star Wars plushie once every year. Lisa hasn't seen her brother in a year.

The pants were fluffy and long, she had to push them up above her waist so they wouldn't drag on the floor. How did short Cisco wear these?

She stepped out of the bathroom. She could hear Cisco fumbling in his bedroom. The man popped his head out and grinned. "Hey Lise. Wanna sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch."

Lisa knew she had feelings for Cisco, it was impossible not to love his wide puppy dog eyes and generally adorable exterior and how much he cared for a person just made him a hundred time more attractive. Once Cisco offered to take the couch, Lisa felt as she truly fell for this amazing man.

It was, what, two in the morning and he came to pick her up and let her stay in his home? Screw The Flash and whatever Len believed about him, this man was a saint.

"Thank you Cisco," she tapped her thigh before saying "I'll tell you what happened in the morning."

Cisco nodded and his mouth began moving as he said something. Lisa wasn't quite listening as she climbed into his big, soft bed. She gathered up the blankets and stared at the wall across from her. Movie posters and action figures stared back at her. Huh. It was more or less what she thought he'd have.

"Night Lisa." The light shut off. The door left open just a crack.

Her face felt red as she held her hands over her mouth, biting her lip to keep any noise out. She's been through worse. Why did she feel this way? Why was she being so fucking weak? She'd been through way worse throughout her life. With her father, with the years after when she had to learn how to be hard. Yet. This left her more shaken up.

****

Lisa woke up, heart rapid and eyes searching around. Right. Cisco. She let out a sigh and hugged the soft blankets closer to her. She could her light voices from what could only be a television. Cisco must be awake.

She downed the bottle of water on the bedside table. She absently stared at a picture there- Cisco with Snow and that tall dorky kid. Snow looked so nice there. She was nice. A perfect woman. Not anymore.

Lisa stood up with a little difficulty, her legs feeling sore. She opened the door and nearly plopped onto the couch, where Cisco sat, hugging his legs, watching a cartoon. A blue woman was flying through the sky with a curly haired kid on her back.

"Aren't you only three years younger than me and not fifteen?" Lisa set her chin on top of her knees. Her voice was a bit scratchy.

Cisco only smiled and said "Gives me my beautiful complexion and keeps me young."

Lisa smiled back. Cisco was so nice and easy to talk to. She had so few conversations with him, but god did she never feel more connected and more loved than ever before when Cisco sent her that sweet grin and watery eyes.

She grabbed his hand. "Killer Frost." Shit. She meant to say more and not be cryptic like some cheesy chick in a dumb indie horror movie.

Cisco took in a deep breath and those beautiful brown eyes watered over. "Cait?"

Lisa let go of his hand. Without much thought she ran her hands across the soft fabric of the pajamas the engineer leant her.

"We wanted to help her. Me, Shawna, Mark. We went to see her and... recruit her." Lisa sighed. She watched how Cisco watched her. Would he be disgusted or mad? Nothing but quiet concern and teary eyes. "Snow got the drop on us. She let Shawna and Mark go. Didn't want them. I told them to lay low. I'd figure out a way out. Don't know if they listened."

"Why did- why did Frost let them go?" Cisco set his hand in between the two of them. An invitation. Lisa wanted to take it. She shouldn't. She hadn't meant to grab his hand only a minute prior, it just happened. It was the weakness Len never let himself show in front of others. Letting people know you care. It's a nuisance.

Lisa wasn't Lenny.

She clutched onto Cisco's hand like a lifeline. "Frost. She's- experimenting. She didn't want metas, not when that's what she's trying to create." She heard Cisco gasp. Lisa turned slightly away from him, easier to talk to the wall than directly to him.

"She has others. Some died, some. Don't. It's horrible, it was." Lisa felt a streak on her cheek. She wiped her cheek with her free hand, hard. Her nails weren't long enough anymore to scratch her face. "I don't know how I got away, it's such a fucking cliche of a blur. Maybe I was able to by the... powers she gave me."

While she spoke, Cisco clutched her hand, Lisa's hand felt numb from both their hard grips. His other hand rested atop of their connected hands, so he was fully facing Lisa while she was turned away from him.

"You're a meta now." It wasn't a question. "What- what's your ability?"

That made her squeeze his hand harder. Did she want to tell him? Show him? It wasn't anything horrible. If Lisa was being honest, Len would love the power she had acquired. Plus, Cisco showed her his. Lisa closed her eyes.

It felt as though millions of tiny stings, the type that come when you sit on your leg and it falls asleep, was coursing throughout her body. Lisa felt as her body seemed to fade away, nothing but a lingering mesh in her place. She lifted the hand that was just moments before in the vice grip with Cisco.

The engineer gasped as Lisa's hand literally shifted and moved through his own.

Lisa opened her eyes. It was hard to focus with them open, but she wanted, needed, to see Cisco's reaction.

Awe. His face was filled with what could only be awe. He gave her a small smile as his big brown eyes watered.

Lisa felt her body pulling back, the stings and pins on her skin slowly fading. Her body was setting back in place, back into reality. She reopened her eyes.

"You're eyes were gold." Cisco blinked at her, the open awe still on his face. "Always been beautiful on you. Uh- okay, um. Imma call Flash. We'll stop Killer Frost from kidnapping others."

Lisa gripped his hand again as he went to stand up. Cisco gave her a smile, "Let me grab my phone, I'll be right back." She loosened her grip a bit and watched as he grabbed his phone from the kitchen.

****

Lisa called Shawna's cellphone as Cisco drove them both to STAR Labs. She tapped her fingers against the pair of sweats Cisco leant her since she refused to wear the torn up jeans she had been wearing for a good month or so. God, Lisa hated sweats, they made her feel so... oddly exposed. But Cisco still looked at her with those eyes, so Lisa wasn't gonna complain.

Surprisingly, someone answered the phone. There was a shuffling and then a small shout. "Hello?" Mardon's voice rang through.

Lisa closed her eyes. "Mardon. It's Lisa. Calling to let you and Shawna know I'm good. Gonna meet up with Flash to catch that bitch."

Another shuffle. "Good to hear from you Snart. Sorry we didn't. Sorry." His voice was raw and sincere. He might have thought Lisa had been gone for good.

"It's all good Mardon. You two were in a tough spot- Flash might've put you guys in Heights or not have listened without me, Len, or Mick there." She stared at her short nails. She noticed Cisco glance at her from the corner of her eye. "Be safe. Bye." She hung up after Mardon repeated the sentiment.

Cisco stayed silent for a while before saying "I was talking to the Legends- that's what your brothers team calls themselves- and they said they'll be here in November. My friend, you've met him the tall white boy? Yeah, he's getting married and since they know him they're attending."

Lisa hadn't known the kid had a partner. Imagine being him, having all those connections to powered people. Lisa supposed, in a way, she was like that. Or. No. She used to be. Now, she was a meta. She was those powered people.

"Who he marrying?" Lisa nearly groaned as they got stuck in traffic. Why didn't Cisco just open up one of those portals? It'd sure be faster. Though, Lisa didn't want to hear those pops again, not right now when she still felt like a shaky newborn deer.

"Iris West." Cisco tapped on the steering wheel. He pointed to the radio. "Wanna play one of my discs? I've got a whole bunch in the glove department. The Ramones. The Beatles. Beastie Boys. Lady Gaga- a bit of an inside joke I'll tell you about it another time."

Lisa felt her chest squeeze and she began to search through the glove department. She pulled out the first cd that fell her way. "Iris West? I've read some of her articles, she's good. What's your friends name again? I swear, I can't remember. Something with a 'B' right? Barney?" She took out a few more cds and studied their covers.

"Close! Barry! Barry Allen." Cisco let out a loud laugh. "See anything you like?"

Lisa slid a cd into the radio, "No Doubt is always a good choice. Had a huge crush on Gwen Stefani back in the day."

"Had? Lisa, have you not seen Gwen nowadays? She's rocking her bod and her voice on The Voice!" Cisco turned the volume of the radio up slightly, humming along under his breath.

"Oh my god, of course you watch that show. Next you'll be telling me that you watch god awful CW shows." Lisa rolled her eyes and looked out at the traffic. What day was it that it'd be this much traffic at nine in the morning? Stupid blue collar workers.

Cisco shook his head and stretched his fingers on the steering wheel. "Nuh-uh girl. Do not make fun of the beautiful dramatics of CW. Riverdale is totally my guilty pleasure, and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend is the bomb.com, no lie."

"Isn't that a little sexist?" Lisa pursed her lips. She had heard about the show from Shawna, but never watched it.

Cisco basically cackled. "Just watch it! Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you love musicals?"

Lisa examined some more cd covers. Cisco had some good music. Well, he did have a thing for Lisa, so he obviously had good taste. "Not always my style, but I give it a try. I trust you." Her mouth set in a line as she glared a bit at the cds, hands gripping a little too hard. She hadn't exactly meant to say that.

Lisa did trust Cisco. Of course she did. Why else would she call him and tell him about Frost? She trusted him and, to be honest, was slightly in love with him. Not like she wanted him to know all that though.

"I trust you too."

Lisa whipped her head to the side, just as the traffic picked up and Cisco was paying attention to the road.

"You- trust me? But I'm a Snart, a criminal, a killer. How can you trust me?" She stared at him, wanting him to turn his head and look at her and show her his face so she could know if what he was saying was real. A crush was one thing; trust was something Lisa never earned from him.

She kidnapped him. Hurt him. God- Cisco still saved her life after that crap. How could someone as saintly as Cisco Ramon trust Lisa Snart?

"I- I don't know why I trust you. I jut do. It's like how Flash always believed in your brother. Some fucked up shit happened to you in the past and it's been following you around. But, you are good. Maybe you love stealing, whatever, who cares, but that doesn't take away from how good and pure you really are. You're gold Lisa, pure gold. You may bend, but you never break. And god- do you shine even when the world tries to break you down."

He didn't have to look at her. His words were enough. His voice, firm and sure, made Lisa's stomach squeeze. She reached out, her hand tentatively touching his bare arm. She felt wetness streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't deserve you Francisco." She licked her wet lips, gave a small laugh. How pathetic was she?

"I don't deserve you, Lisa Snart." He said with certainty, a hand reaching up to touch hers, only for a second before going back to the wheel.

They stayed in content silence, listening to No Doubt, for the rest of the ride to STAR Labs.

****

Skinny white boy Barry Allen was in the cortex when they arrived at the lab. He was leaning back in a chair, blowing a bubble with some bright pink gum. He lazily glanced over at them, suddenly all energy as he popped the large bubble and hurriedly stood up.

"Hey, Cisco. Lisa." He awkwardly held up his right hand as his left rubbed his neck.

Cisco cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Flash?"

Lisa kept her hand on his arm as she glanced around. The Flash suit was resting in a case, as well as some others. The yellow Kid Flash suit. A green hood and tech gloves, which must be Hartley Rathaway's. One with glasses and large gloves that Lisa had never seen before. Maybe it was Cisco's.

"C'mon let's not," Allen shrugged and raised his hands up. "Uh- I'm The Flash."

Lisa blinked at him. This skinny kid was The Flash? She tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Huh, don't really see it till ya really look. Do you wear so much layers and baggy clothes on purpose so people don't see those muscles you got going on your arms?"

Those were some nice arms. Iris West was a lucky girl. Lisa glanced at the arm she was holding. Nice in its own way. Looked nice to kiss. Lisa pulled her gaze away and back at Allen.

"Cisco told you about Frost? So why are you lazing around here?" She pursed her lips and sent him a glare.

"I searched around, haven't found it yet." Allen sighed, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead. "Even if I did, I'm weak against ice. I need Cisco's help with this one. If- you're able to."

Lisa felt Cisco tense up. Killer Frost had been the pretty doctor, Caitlin Snow. One of his best friends. Of course he didn't want to fight her. Lisa would never be able to fight Len if it ever got down to it.

"Yeah. I will."

Lisa knew her eyes were wide and her hand gripped harder as she said "Cisco, you don't have to. Not for me."

"Okay then. Not for you. For me. For all the other innocent people she is hurting." Cisco straightened his back and Lisa's hand fell from his arm. "Let me get changed and we'll search the rest of Central."

Lisa stayed back in the lab as they went off. She didn't want to see him go. Cisco just made her feel safe. That was part of the reason Lisa kept coming to him whenever she hit trouble. He was safe and soft, like those pajamas he lent her.

She sat on the chair Allen was sitting on when they arrived, her chin on her knees. The sleeves of the sweater Cisco gave her were a tad too short. She stared at the veins of her left wrist, lightly tracing them.

Without much notice, Lisa closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair. She didn't feel as her body passed through the entire chair, leaving her sprawled on the floor of the lab. She opened her eyes and stared at her arms.

Lisa was gold. She was not going to let this break her. She was going to bounce right back. Her fingers twitched and Lisa wished Lenny was here so she could hug him. Despite his cold attitude, Len was quite tactical and loved receiving hugs. Lisa settled with hugging her own knees.

****

Forty-seven people were found by the end of the day. Thirty people were rescued by Flash and Vibe and seventeen were found frozen. Killer Frost kept records of each person she kept, so the bodies were easily matched with a name. Lisa was so fucking glad she wasn't one of those people.

Killer Frost escaped, which had Cisco fuming when he and Flash returned to STAR Labs. He picked up the first thing he saw and chucked it across the room. Lisa had cautiously grabbed his arm and held his as he began to weep.

"Why can't I save anyone I love?" He sobbed into her shoulder. Lisa wasn't quite sure what he meant. Was this about Snow? About Lisa? Or perhaps both. He couldn't save either of them, not the way he wanted.

Lisa smiled into his hair. "You'll find her. You'll save Snow. This isn't the end of this storyline."

It wasn't. Who knows what could happen. With Frost still out there, she could kidnap and mutilate and freeze more people.

Lisa wanted to find that bitch and encase her in gold. She wouldn't, for Cisco's sake, but she could...

"I'm with you. For however long it takes to catch her. I need to be a part of seeing her be- dealt with. Oh god, is this a trend? First Len and Mick, now me? Next Mardon is gonna kiss Joe West's ass." Lisa snorted, her hand running through Cisco's soft hair.

Cisco laughed and pulled back. "Should probably make you a suit, Golden Glider."

Lisa snorted again, but really, really liked that sentiment. God, Lenny would combust by all the emotions she's let others see her have. Who the fuck cares. She was safe.

****

Lisa scooted closer to Cisco, her head resting on his stomach. His hand shifted through her short hair. She cut it so it wasn't so choppy, so now it fell just under her chin. She wasn't happy with it, but she was just going to have to live with it.

"How was your day?" She asked, bringing her face closer to his tummy, her voice slightly muffled.

Cisco's finger brushed her cheek. "It was crazy, honestly. Met this speedster kid." His voice sounded a bit far away, remembering the boy.

Lisa had always wondered about meta-human kids. She had heard about Frances Kane, the meta girl with DID that unwillingly hurt people. But that was one teen out of thousands in the city. "Only a matter of time the meta kids came knocking at your door. Especially a speedster, trying to be a real Kid Flash."

"Nah. He. He's from the future. Bart Allen." Cisco made shapes as he moved his fingers on her cheek. A smiley face, a 'Z,' a heart.

Lisa hummed before sitting up. Her head collided with Cisco's chin. "Shit sorry! Did you say- really? Must be nice, knowing your love is practically destined."

Hands enveloped Lisa's cheeks, lead her forward until they were touching foreheads, noses bumping.

"Think we're destined?" He murmured.

Lisa licked her dry lips and brought her face closer to his, "Better than Sandy and Danny?"

"Knew you loved musicals the moment you hummed along to Crazy Ex-Girlfriend," Cisco laughed, one of his hands lowering slightly over the waist of Lisa's pajama bottoms.

Lisa shrugged and brought her lips barely over Cisco's lips. "Grows on you."

"Yeah?" His breath was hot on her lips. "What- uh. What else grows on you?"

Lisa huffed before bringing her lips on his. Their mouths slid against one another, it was sloppy and excited and fast paced. She loved every second of it. She still felt broken and hurt; she still wanted to break in Frost's face. But she had Cisco and a steady job at Jitters thanks to Iris, and she was happy. For the first time in such a long time, Lisa was happy and content with her life.

Lisa continued to kiss her wonderful boyfriend, the sound of a cartoon character singing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> So- artistic liberties I guess??? In this Len didn't really die, because I love him and still can't even with that and what was the last few episodes of Legends?
> 
> Anyways I missed Lisa so much so of course I had to write about her! I started reading the new Flash comics and can I just say that Golden Glider is an ethereal being and boy am I gay lol. So yup, I had to do this. I started writing the first half with no real direction until remembered her comic version and wanted to do something with that. 
> 
> We will see Killer Frost soon, possibly in the main story of later on after I finish TIOLNA. I'll see how that's goes and whether it goes with the weird flow I have with that story. 
> 
> The hating on CW was inspired by musicmillennia and their fic Duly Noted, which is so good oh my goodness I highly recommend!
> 
> Please comment, kudos, or drop by my Tumblr @ barryudonescrewedup


End file.
